New Generation
by Floral White
Summary: Kumpulan OS/Canon/SasuSakuSara Family/Sarada berjanji, sebagai seorang kakak ia akan melindungi adiknya dengan segenap kemampuannya. Namun, ada sebuah pertanyaan yang mengganjal di kepalanya setelah kelahiran adik lelakinya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat membuat kami, Mama?"/R&R?


**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, SasuSaku belong to each other but Duo mbah keceh milik saya #plak**

**Don't Like don't read**

.

.

.

Sarada menatap lekat bayi mungil di pangkuan ibunya. Iris hitam turunan ayahnya tidak berhenti bergerak, memindai wajah bayi yang matanya terpejam dan wajah ibunya yang nampaknya sangat bahagia. Perlahan, ia naik ke atas kasur dan duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang memberikan asi.

"Mama … " Sarada bergumam rendah, menatap lebih dekat adik kecilnya. "Apa menurut Mama, Sarada bisa menjadi kakak yang baik?"

Sakura mengusap sayang pucuk kepala putrinya, lalu menempatkan kecupan manis di pelipis anak sulungnya. "Tentu saja, Sayang."

Sarada masih meragu, ia agak khawatir jika nanti tidak bisa melindungi adiknya. Mungkin, ia harus lebih giat berlatih dan mempelajari _jutsu-jutsu _baru.

Melihat adiknya yang sudah tertidur pulas, jemari kecilnya tidak kuasa untuk merasakan kelembutan kulit Sora. Walaupun ia menganggap semua anak laki-laki itu bodoh dan menyebalkan, namun pengecualian bagi adiknya dan terutama ayahnya. Mereka berdua adalah lelaki terbaik di matanya, meskipun Sora baru berusia tiga bulan.

"Mama, bolehkah aku … ?" Sarada terlihat ragu meminta pada ibunya, ia takut akan menyakiti adiknya karena tidak memiliki pengalaman.

Sakura yang sangat mengenal putrinya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Wanita merah jambu itu mengajarkan Sarada bagaimana cara memegang bayi, dan putrinya dengan cepat belajar.

Sarada tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Sora telah berpindah ke tangannya. Sangat ringan, mungil, rentan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menggelegak, perasaan ingin melindungi adiknya kian menguat. Dalam hati, ia berjanji pada dirinya akan lebih keras berlatih, akan berusaha lebih kuat kalau bisa melampaui kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku akan melindungimu … "

Melihat putrinya sudah begitu terikat dengan Sora membuat Sakura tersenyum lega. Awalnya, ia mengira Sarada akan sedikit kesulitan menerima kehadiran anggota baru keluarga Uchiha itu, tetapi untungnya perkiraannya salah. Nampaknya, Sarada benar-benar akan menjadi kakak yang baik.

"Mama akan pergi membeli tomat sebentar, apa kau bisa menjaga adikmu, Sara-_chan_?"

Sarada mengangguk, kemudian menempatkan adiknya perlahan berbaring di kasur.

Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat keseriusan di wajah putrinya. "Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanyanya sembari memperbaiki posisi tidur putranya agar lebih nyaman.

Sarada menggeleng, ikut berbaring di samping bayi mungil yang nampak persis seperti Sakura itu.

"Baiklah, Mama pergi," pamit Sakura dan mencium kening Sora dan Sarada.

"Sarada ingin dango, Mama."

Sakura terkikik sembari menepuk pelan kepala putrinya.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kantor hokage, Sasuke bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak sabaran, ia memilih untuk melompati atap rumah warga agar cepat sampai.

"_Tadaima _… " Sasuke mengucapkan salam setelah melepaskan sepatu dan menempatkannya di rak sepatu yang terletak di samping pintu.

Tidak mendapatkan sambutan, Sasuke menuju kamarnya melewati dapur yang sepi. Dalam hati ia bertanya, kemana Sakura karena biasnya jam segini istrinya sudah berkutat untuk membuat makan malam.

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, rasa lelahnya seolah menguap melihat dua malaikat kecilnya. Putrinya tertidur lelap di samping putranya yang baru lahir. Melepaskan jubahnya, Sasuke kemudian menggantungnya di dekat lemari. Perlahan, ia mendekat ke ranjang dan memberi kedua buah hatinya kecupan. Ketika giliran Sarada, kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka sedikit sambil menguap.

"Papa bau," gumamnya setengah tidur. Detik berikutnya, Sarada kembali tertidur sembari memegang tangan mungil adiknya yang berbalut sarung tangan lucu.

Mendengar ucapan putrinya, Sasuke mendengus rendah dengan wajah yang sedikit ditekuk.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sarada memang benar, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Sasuke-_kun_." Dari arah pintu, Sakura terkikik geli melihat wajah suaminya karena perkataan putri mereka.

Sasuke berbalik, lalu menghampiri Sakura yang masih menertawainya di depan pintu. Dalam satu kali gerakan, ia sudah menawan Sakura dalam sebuah ciuman manis. "Walaupun bau, kau menikmatinya juga 'kan, Sakura," seringai Sasuke melihat wajah memerah istrinya. Setelah bertahun-tahun menikah, dirinya masih memiliki efek yang sama pada wanitanya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke bangga.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura mendorong dada bidang suaminya saat merasakan kepala Sasuke beristirahat di antara perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Namun lengan kokoh Sasuke masih melilit pinggangnya yang membuatnya masih terjebak di dekapan suaminya. "kau bau!" keluhnya, walaupun hal itu tidak benar.

"Hn." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menyesap aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya. "Sebentar lagi, Sakura," pintanya.

Menghela napas panjang, Sakura akhirnya mengalah. Ia mengelus pelan rambut suaminya yang sudah lebih panjang dari biasanya, mungkin besok ia harus mengguntingnya biar terlihat lebih segar. Menggunakan _chakra -_nya, Sakura memijit pelan bahu dan punggung Sasuke, berusaha meringankan kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja dengan sahabat mereka yang kini sudah menjadi seorang hokage.

"Lebih baik, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya, masih membelai kepala Sasuke.

"Hmm … " Sasuke bergumam rendah, menghembuskan napas hangat di leher Sakura.

Seolah terjebak dalam dunia mereka sendiri, mereka berdua tidak sadar sudah berdiri hampir dua puluh menit seperti itu.

"Papa, Mama … "

Mendengar suara putri mereka, sontak Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Baru saja ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, suara tangis putranya langsung membuatnya bungkam.

Ia dan Sakura langsung menghampiri buah hati mereka, tetapi saat dirinya akan menenangkan putranya, Sarada menghalanginya. "Papa masih bau, aku tidak ingin Sora ikutan bau, " ujar Sarada protektif. Sarada yang bisanya sangat manja pada Sasuke itu seolah berubah, kini menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan peringatan.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan putrinya. Ia dilarang mendekati bayinya hanya karena belum mandi. Kenapa putrinya ini bisa begitu menjengkelkan, ia yakin gen menyebalkan Sakura pasti menurun ke putrinya.

Melihat kedua orang yang tengah bersitegang, Sakura mengambil Sora dengan tawa yang tidak bisa ditahannya. "Kalian memang ayah dan anak," kikiknya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan Sora ditiangannya.

Kini, Sakura mendapatkan serangan tatapan jumbo dari putri dan suaminya.

"Mama menyebalkan … " gerutu Sarada yang mulai turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau masih saja menjengkelkan, Sakura," dengus Sasuke yang masuk ke kamar mandi.

Saat itu, Sakura benar-benar tertawa lepas membuat kedua Uchiha itu merengut.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pertemuannya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura duduk di dekat suaminya yang tengah menemani putri mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan Aburame-_sensei_.

"Semuanya lancar. Dobe dapat meyakinkan mereka untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan Konoha." Sasuke meraih sebuah biskuit buatan istrinya dengan dan melahapnya.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu suaminya. "Naruto itu … " Sakura menerawang, mengingat bagaimana lantangnya Naruto mengungkapkan cita-citanya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, Naruto memang pantas menjadi seorang hokage.

"Tapi Dobe tetaplah _dobe_. Bodoh, berisik, keras kepala, menjengkelkan." Sasuke bergumam rendah membuat Sakura tertawa pelan. "Apa?!" Sasuke melirik sitrinya yang sepertinya hari ini banyak tertawa.

Sakura menggeleng, menjulurkan lehernya kemudian mengecup pipi suaminya. "Seperti kau tidak saja, Sasuke-_kun_."

Butuh dua detik untuk memahami maksud istrinya. "Sakura!" geramnya yang yang hanya dibalas tawa nyaring dari istrinya.

.

Sarada yang sebenarnya sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya berpura-pura masih fokus dengan bukunya. Senyum tipis masih terpatri di wajahnya menyaksikan bagaimana inetraksi kedua orang tuanya. Ia memang sangat senang melihat kebersamaan mereka, cara kedua orang tuanya menunjukkan kasih sayang melalui obrolan kecil seperti ini.

Sarada benar-benar bersyukur terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga Uchiha. Ia bangga menjadi anak Papa dan Mama.

Memang, ayahnya sering keluar desa selama berminggu-minggu. Saat itu, ia merasa perhatian ayahnya kurang dan mengira Sasuke tidak sayang padanya. Namun setelah mendengar penjelasan ibunya, akhirnya Sarada mengerti dan merasa bangga dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Menutup bukunya, Sarada mberdiri dan menarik haori yang dikenakan Sasuke. Memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, Sarada menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, membimbing Sarada agar duduk di tengah antara dirinya dan suaminya.

Sarada menatap wajah ibunya, lalu wajah ayahnya yang tengah mengerutkan alis. Menghela napas, ia berniat untuk menanyakan apawahnya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, membimbing Sarada agar duduk di tengah antara dirinya dan suaminya.

Sarada menatap wajah ibunya, lalu wajah ayahnya yang tengah mengerutkan alis. Menghela napas, ia berniat untuk menanyakan apawahnya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, membimbing Sarada agar duduk di tengah antara dirinya dan suaminya.

Sarada menatap wajah ibunya, lalu wajah ayahnya yang tengah mengerutkan alis.

Sebenarnya, Sarada sudah lama ingin menanyakan hal ini bahkan semenjak adiknya lahir. Namun, ia merasa segan untuk bertanya dan berusaha mencari jawaban sendiri. Namun, dia belum menemukan satu bukupun yang dapat menjelaskan keingintahuannya.

"Mama, kenapa Sora bisa jadi anak laki-laki?" Sarada menatap wajah ibunya penuh keingintahuan.

"Kau tidak suka anak laki-laki, Sarada?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan putrinya.

Sarada menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu, Papa. Anak laki-laki memang menyebalkan, tapi tidak untuk Sora dan Papa," sahutnya.

"Lalu?" Sakura menatap bingung putrinya.

"Maksudku, kenapa bisa Sora menjadi anak laki-laki dan aku anak perempuan. Apa ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat membuat kami, Mama?" Sarada mendesah, apa orang tuanya bisa menjawab keingintahuannya ini. Lalu, tatapannya beralih ke Sasuke. "Papa 'kan jenius, jadi apa yang membuat kami berbeda?"

"Sarada … " Sasuke tahu kalau putrinya memang pintar dan selalu ingin tahu, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyangka gadis kecilnya akan bisa bertanya seperti ini. Akhirnya, ia melirik istrinya untuk meminta bantuan, "Sakura … "

Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangkat putrinya hingga duduk di pangkuannya. "Tidak ada yang berbeda, Sayang. Hanya saja, waktu itu Papamu sangat mencintai Mama, makanya kamu menjadi putri kami," Sakura menjelaskan seraya mengerling suaminya.

"Dan sekarang kau yang sangat mencintaiku, buktinya Sora lahir," balas Sasuke.

"Dasar _tsundere_."

"Aku tidak!" tukas Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa nanti Papa dan Mama bisa membuakan Sarada adik kembar?" Sarada menyela perdebatan kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke menyeringai, mengambil Sarada dari pangkuan Sakura dan memangkunya. "Tentu saja, kami berdua akan berusaha keras untuk membuatnya."

Sarada tersenyum puas, lalu mengecup pipi ayahnya. "_Oyasumi, _Papa." Lalu ia turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan memberi kecupan yang sama pada ibunya. "_Oyasumi, _Mama."

Melihat putrinya telah menghilang dari pandangan, Sakura berdiri dan mengajak suaminya untuk masuk kamar. "Kita juga harus tidur, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengikuti istrinya, lengan kekarnya menarik pinggang Sakura hingga punggung wanita itu terbentur dadanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai menyiapkan program adik kembar Sarada, Sakura?" goda Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura melepaskan diri dari suaminya dan berlari ke kamar, "Sora masih kecil, bodoh!"

Sasuke terkekeh, ia yakin istrinya pasti tengah merona hebat sekarang.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

Ahhh, saya lagi seneng2nya baca fict sasusakusara family… Tapi masih belum cukup dengan archive yang sudah ada, makanya bikin wkwkkw

Dan iya, saya juga masih ngebet pengen ngeliat anak sasusaku dengan rambut pink dan cowok, bakalan keceh bangettt mungkin mengalahkan kekecehan duo mbah tertjintah #kecupMbahMadaMbahOro

Oya, kalo ada yang punya ide/prompt apaan mungkin tentang keluarga keceh ini, mungkin bisa berbagi dan bakalan dibikin fictnya untuk chap-chal selanjutnya ahahaha


End file.
